Si on avait su ca plus tôt
by ImagineJaratan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Neville et Pansy officialise leur couple sur facebook?


Neville Londubat est passé de célibataire à en couple avec Pansy Pkn. **4 personnes aiment ça.**

**Ronald Weasley**: Rassure moi Nev', Pkn c'est pas Parkinson quand même? :o

**Pansy Pkn:** Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème Ronny? :) **Neville Londubat aime ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini:** Pansy! :o Dit moi que c'est une blague?!

**Neville Londubat:** Putain occupez vous de votre cul!

**Drago Malfoy:** Oh il va se calmer Londubat! Si tu voulais pas qu'on réagisse, t'avais cas pas t'afficher sur facebook!

Pansy Pkn est maintenant amie avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter et 2 autres personnes.

**Neville Londubat:** Merci les amis. :)

**Ginny Weasley:** Faut bien rattraper les conneries de mon frère. ;)

**Ronald Weasley:** Sale traîtresse! :o

**Hermione Granger:** Ron, soit plus malin que les serpentard et accepte que Neville ait enfin trouvé son bonheur!

**Blaise Zabini:** Comment ça plus malin que nous?! Alors ça jamais!

Blaise Zabini est maintenant ami avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 5 autres personnes.

**Blaise Zabini:** Alors?! C'est qui le plus malin maintenant!

**Drago Malfoy:** Ça me tue de l'admettre mais... C'est Granger.. **Hermione Granger aime ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini:** Quoi?! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?! :o

**Drago Malfoy: **Elle a fait exprès de dire ça car elle se doutais de comment tu allais réagir, tu viens de te faire pigeonner Blaise. Mais elle a quand même raison, on devrait être contents pour Pansy. **3 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

Drago Malfoy est maintenant ami avec Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et 4 autres personnes.

**Harry Potter: **Qui a piraté le compte de Malfoy?! :o **Ronald Weasley aime ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **Personne Potter, ca s'appelle évoluer, tu devrais faire pareil de temps en temps.

**Harry Potter: **Quoi tu veux dire que vouloir me foutre dans ton lit c'est évoluer! **Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy:** Potter c'est pas parce que je te demande en ami sur facebook que je veux te foutre dans mon lit!

**Harry Potter:** Ah non?! Et bien va relire tes messages pv parce que pour moi "Allez Blaise, fais un effort et arrête de les chercher pour rien. Pansy viens de me donner un bon prétexte pour me raprocher de Potter. J'ai enfin une chance de l'avoir. S'iiil te plaiiiit!" ca veut dire ce que ca veut dire. **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Pkn et 2 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy:** Potter, dit moi que tu viens par je ne sais quel miracle d'inventer tout ca..

**Harry Potter:** Je viens de te le dire Malfoy, va relire tes messages.

**Drago Malfoy:** ...

**Ronald Weasley:** Pitier dites moi que je suis en plein cauchemard, que Neville s'est trouver une gentille petite poufsoufle et que Malfoy ne viens pas d'avouer qu'il voulait baiser mon meilleur ami!

**Drago Malfoy:** Relie l'avant dernier commentaire de Potter correctement Weasley! Est- ce que tu vois une seule fois un mot qui insinurait que je veux baiser Potter? NON, alors ferme la Weasmoche!

**Blaise Zabini:** T'as raison Drago te laisse pas faire! Tu veux pas le baiser ton Potter, tu veux lui faire l'amour c'est tout à fait diffèrent! :D Puis au stade où tu en ais tu crois pas que tu pourrais l'appeler Harry? :p

**Drago Malfoy:** T'as pas fini de dire des connerie Blaise!

**Blaise Zabini:** C'est toi qui me la dit en début d'année, faut savoir hein mec. ;) Dites il y a plus personnes qui parle la? Vous êtes tous mort ou quoi?

**Hermione Granger:** Je crois parler au nom de tous quand je dit qu'on est trop choquer pour trouver quelque chose a dire. Ps: J'ai entendu un gros boum dans le salle commune.. je crois que Ron est dans les vapes. **Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et 3 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **Blaisou.. T'es où?

**Pansy Pkn:** Si tu veux mon avis Blaise t'as interet à bien te cacher et à y rester pendant un bon mois si tu tiens à ta vie.

**Blaise Zabini:** Il réussira à me trouver de toute façon.. Alors mourrir pour mourrir.. En fait, durant le mois de septembre... **3 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini:** Après un match de quiditch... **4 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini:** J'ai suppris Drago... **10 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy:** Je te défends de continuer Blaise! **Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire.**

**Ginny Weasley:** Ne l'écoute pas Blaise! Continue, on veut savoir la suite! **4****2 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Oh t'as vu Dray, 42 personnes suivent ton histoire! :D

**Blaise Zabini: **Donc, où en étais-je? Ah, oui! Dans les vestiares vides... **5****0 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

******Blaise Zabini: **J'ai entendu des bruits étranges... **5****6 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Et c'est en approchan des douches.. **60 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Denis Crivey: **Continue sans t'arreter! **63 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Que j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier après Harry.. cette personne.. c'était Drago.. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il criait pas de douleur hein ;).. Bref, j'eu une petite discussion avec lui.. "MOI: t'inquiète, je peux comprendre que t'ai certaines envie, même si c'est pour le balafré, après tout, je suis ton ami et ca sert à ca les ami, à t'aider dans les pires moments, ca finira bien par te passer hein. DRAGO (près à pleurer): Mais tu comprend pas! J'ai pas envie de le baiser, je veux lui faire l'amour! MOI: A parce qu'il y a une diffèrence? DRAGO: La diffèrence c'est que je l'aime!" Le reste n'est plus interressant alors c'est le que ce termine mon récit :D **105 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **JE VAIS TE TUER BLAISE! Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant!

**Harry Potter:** Mooh, je trouve ca mignon moi mon ange. :) **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **Tu m'avais pourtant promis de pas lire! :o **Harry Potter aime ce commentaire.**

**Ronald Weasley:** MON ANGE?!

Harry Potter viens de passer de célibataire à en couple avec Drago Malfoy. **105 personnes aiment ca.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Euh.. qu'est ce qui c'est passer la? J'ai pas suivis. **104 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Hermione Granger: **Ca c'est parce que ton meilleur ami il te fait pas assez confiance que pour te passer son mot de passe! **Drago Malfoy aime ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Vas y Granger balance tout! :D Normal, ont est des serpentard et faut jamais faire confiance à un serpentard :p

**Hermione Granger:** Désolé mais mon meilleur ami me fait confiance et j'ai pas envie de le trahir, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il on eu une long discussion en privé :p **Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Tu fais chier Granger! Tous les même ces abrutis de griffondor! **12 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **Il me semblait bien que tu lui parlait trop gentillement à Hermione mdr **7 personnes aiment ce commentaire.**

**Blaise Zabini: **Depuis quand c'est Hermione? **Ronald Weasley aime ce commentaire.**

**Drago Malfoy: **Depuis que je sors avec son meilleur ami. **Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aiment ce commentaire.**

**Pansy Pkn: **Hé ben dites donc, si on avait su ca plus tôt on aurait officialisé ca avant chou. **Neville Londubat aime ce commentaire.**


End file.
